


She's the Queen of Beasts

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: Cady can't help but be attracted to her new and gorgeous best friend...luckily Regina is just as interested in getting a little rough with her.





	She's the Queen of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> First smut! Hope you enjoy!!! Taking requests so feel free to comment, no promises though!

Cady doesn’t realize how deep she’s in until she’s hanging out at Regina’s alone one Friday after school. Gretchen had to go to the dentist (“Gross” Regina had commented) and Karen and her mom had gone away to some spa retreat for the weekend, leaving only the two of them. Cady was sitting dutifully on the floor of Regina’s room while Regina went through her closet, pulling out the pieces she had no use for anymore as castoffs for Cady to inherit. 

“What do you think of this?” Regina asked, turning to face Cady. Cady looks up, and she’s about to reply, but the words die as she takes in what Regina is wearing. Or rather, not wearing. 

She’d forgone a top entirely, instead modelling a bra to Cady that must have fit her at one time but was now not nearly enough material to contain Regina’s breasts. Her gorgeous blonde curls fall to her shoulders, framing her face in a way that’s somehow angelic, coupled with the soft pink bra with its little silk bow and lacy trim. 

“It won’t fit me anymore of course but it would probably work for you,” Regina says pointedly, looking at Cady’s chest meaningfully in a way that’s probably a put down but that just makes her flush and look down. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Cady stammers, freaking out because she is so not supposed to react like this to seeing her best frenemy shirtless. “Thanks.”

Regina is silent. After a moment’s pause, Cady looks up and sees Regina squinting at her in a calculated sort of way, like she’s seeing right through Cady into her soul. It makes Cady feel naked, which is really not ideal given the circumstances. 

“Um...” Cady tries, but can find nothing to say. Regina tilts her head, thoughtful. Then she walks over to where Cady’s sitting, slowly, calmly, like she has all the time in the world, and Cady realizes she might be about to end her life, or at least ruin it. Regina kneels in front of Cady and looks at her. Even though she knows she’s already screwed, Cady can’t help but steal another glance downward at Regina’s amazing, gorgeous chest. Fuck. 

“Okay,” Regina says at last. Her voice is steel. “If you want it then take it, Cady.”

“What?” Cady’s eyes jerk sharply back to Regina’s face. Her expression gives away nothing, nothing except the challenge she’d put forward. 

“Take it,” Regina says again, smiling ever-so-slightly like she’s already won. 

“O-okay,” Cady nods, continuing to sit still. She can’t seem to make her body move. Her hands and arms won’t do what she’s telling them to. 

“What’s wrong Cady?” Regina asks, and god she knows, she knows exactly what Cady’s thinking and feeling, Cady’s sure of it. She’s wondered before if Regina George has the ability to read minds,a nd right now it seems like the most likely option. 

Without another word, Cady reaches forward and around Regina, feels around til she finds the clasp, and unhooks Regina’s bra. Hands trembling, she pulls the straps off of Regina’s shoulders and takes the bra off, exposing Regina’s tits, her perky pink nipples. Without even meaning to, Cady inhales sharply, taking them in. They’re perfect, because of course they are, everything about Regina is perfect so why would this be any different. She wants more than anything to just reach out, touch them, suck on them. She can actually feel herself getting wetter, soaking through her panties, and she shifts uncomfortably, trying to look away. 

“You like that?” Regina croons, and Cady looks up, a little confused. But when she does, Regina-

Regina kisses her. 

Hard. 

She presses that perfect mouth to Cady’s, biting her bottom lip and sucking on it, kissing her until it feels like she’s bruising Cady’s mouth, resting her hand on the back of Cady’s neck and pulling her in closer. 

“What-”

“Shut up, Cady,” Regina hisses, kissing her again. Cady feels Regina is probably right this time. She kisses her back hungrily, desperate to get a taste of this gorgeous girl who has apparently been teasing her intentionally all evening which is just incredible. 

“Can I-” Cady ventures, hands hesitantly creeping towards Regina’s tits. 

“‘Can I-?’” Regina mocks. “Use your words, Cady.”

A thrill shivers down Cady’s spine. 

“Can I touch you?” she asks quickly. 

“Touch me? Where? Come on, Cady, you’re smarter than this.”

“Can I touch your tits?” she asks. 

“Was that so hard?” Regina smiles. “Go ahead, baby.”

Needing no further confirmation than that, Cady lurches forward, grabbing Regina’s breasts, holding them, squeezing them, rubbing a thumb over Regina’s left nipple, pinching it and rolling it and getting it hard. Regina’s breathing has gone soft and gaspy, and Cady feels absurdly proud that she is the one to do that to her. She leans in and takes it in her mouth, sucking hard on her nipple, biting it gently, licking and nipping at it as Regina sighs contentedly, her hand making its way into Cady’s hair and tugging on it. Cady moves to the other nipple, swirling her tongue around it and getting Regina worked up before biting and sucking her again. 

“God, I knew you’d be such a good slut,” Regina gasps, yanking Cady’s hair hard and shoving Cady’s face right into her tits, forcing her to keep going, to go harder. “Knew you just wanted to be my little bitch.”

“I do, I do,” Cady gasps, pinching Regina’s nipples again desperately, wanting so badly to hear Regina’s sharp little sounds again, to make her feel good. “Please, Regina.”

“Please what?”

“Please,” Cady says again, dizzy with want, spoiled for choice. 

“Aw, is my baby overwhelmed?” Cady nods. “Good.” she pushes Cady off of her,making her whimper. “Take off your top.” Cady complies quickly, pulling it over her head, and taking the bra off too for good measure. “That’s my good girl.” Regina leans in and sucks hard just to the right of Cady’s left nipple, hard enough that Cady’s sure it will leave a bruise. It thrills her: Regina’s marking her. She doesn’t realize she’s moaning until Regina says, “Oh you love that, don’t you whore?” She sucks again at the same spot, hard, until Cady’s sure she’s going to pass out. “Want me to mark you up, slut?” Regina asks. 

“Yes please,” Cady breathes. Her brain has gone all fuzzy. All she knows is she needs more and now. 

Regina brushes Cady’s hair off her shoulder and leans in again, suckign a bruise into the place where Cady’s neck and shoulder meet, making Cady whimper and moan for her again. She keeps at it, all over Cady’s chest. It feels almost methodical, like she’s deliberately choosing the spots to mark Cady, to make her all hers. 

“There,” Regina says. “Get up.” Cady does, following Regina as she walks over to the full length mirror against the wall. “Look.”

Cady peers into the mirror and sees Regina’s handiwork: she’s sucked hickeys into the shape of an R across Cady’s chest. Cady can’t stop looking at it, can feel how wet she’s getting looking at it, wants to take a photo of it to remember it forever.

“You belong to me,” Regina whispers in Cady’s ear. Cady nods. “Say it, slut.”

“I belong to you,” Cady parrots back quickly. In the mirror, Regina looks pleased. 

“Good girl.” She jerks her head towards the bed. “Go.”

Cady scrambles to the bed quickly, lying on her back and spreading her legs automatically. Regina laughs at her. 

“Oh my god you really are such a whore, Cady,” she says. Cady blushes. 

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s good, it means you know exactly what you are.” Regina crawls onto the bed over Cady, pinning her wrists down. She leans in and kisses her again, hard and messy and wet, leaving Cady gasping for breath when she pulls back. “I’m feeling nice because you’ve been so good, so you choose: do you want me to fuck you first, or do you want to lick me up like the slut you are?” 

Cady’s brain feels like it shorts out for a moment. 

“I’m getting impatient, slut, maybe I’ll just tie you up and leave you here, leave you so desperate to be touched you cry.”

“God, fuck, I’m sorry,” Cady moans. Everything Regina says is the hottest fucking thing Cady has ever heard. “Can I, can I touch you?”

“You are a whore, huh. Rather touch me than get touched yourself?” Cady nods. “Okay. Ask me for it.”

“Can I touch you?” 

“Oh Cady, I thought we did this already. We both know you can do better than that.” Regina sits back on her heels, looking down at Cady like an impatient teacher waiting for an answer in class rather than an insanely hot, terrifyingly sexy, dominant goddess. 

“Please can I lick you?” she tries again. 

“Lick me where? Be specific, slut.”

Cady’s face burns. “Please can I lick your pussy, Regina? Please let me lick you up, let me make you feel good, I just want to please you Regina, please let me suck on your clit and lick your pussy, please please please,” she begs, all shame gone out the window. 

“There’s my good girl,” Regina says happily. She pulls her panties off under her skirt, and Cady only realizes exactly what’s going to happen a second before it does. Then Regina moves, straddling Cady’s head, and grinds down to sit on her face. Cady moans, muffled by Regina’s tight wet pussy on her mouth. “Now don’t disappoint me.”

Disappointing Regina is the absolute last thing in the world Cady wants to do right now. Eagerly, she licks up into Regina, tasting her, marvelling in how wet she is from playing with Cady, from Cady touching her. She hears a sharp little gasp as Cady licks over her clit, and she zeroes in on that spot, licking softly at it before sucking hard, making Regina actually properly moan for the first time all night. 

“Oh good girl,” she growls, grinding down on Cady and riding her tongue, pressing her and rough against her, taking everything she wants. “That’s it, that’s my good girl, are you my good girl?” Cady moans her agreement. “You’re so good at that you whore, been practicing or is it just natural talent?” She keeps grinding down on Cady, Cady licking and sucking her good and hard, as quick as she can, in time with Regina, jerking up to meet Regina’s own rhythm. “I’ve seen you looking at me for ages, you know? I know you’ve been wanting me for ages, it was so pathetic. Didn’t you guess why I’d change in front of you sometimes? Wanted to tease you a little, get you nice and wet with no way to take care of it. I always want you good and worked up for me, Cady. You’re mine, you’re my little whore, understand? You are all mine.”

Cady tries to moan her response but can’t, too preoccupied with eating Regina out, making her gasp and sigh and groan. She sucks hard on her clit, licks over it a few more times, clings to Regina’s thighs bracketing her head. All she wants to do is please her; all that matters is Regina. That Regina feels good, is happy.

“You love this, don’t you, love having me ride your face like you’re nothing but my fucktoy. You love being my fucktoy Cady? Want to stay all tied down and open for me in my bed so I can use you whenever I want?”

“God, yes please,” Cady cries, pulling back to breathe, gasping heavily. “Please Regina please.”

“Please what, bitch?”

“Fuck me.”

With that, Regina grinds down once more against Cady’s tongue, twice, three times, then gets up and moves down Cady’s body. She yanks Cady’s pants and panties down her legs in one rough jerk, pulling Cady’s legs apart again and looking at her pussy. 

“Jesus christ you’re soaked. You really fucking love this. You love being my bitch.”

“I do,” Cady whimpers. 

“Say it.”

“I do?”

“Say you love being my bitch.”

Cady swallows. She’s getting even wetter with Regina watching, can’t handle how turned on she is by being totally exposed to Regina. Totally vulnerable. At her mercy. 

“I love being your bitch.” 

Regina smacks her thigh. “Again!”

“I love being your bitch!”

Another smack. “Again!”

“I love being your bitch! I love being Regina George’s bitch, being her slut all for her to use!”

“That’s more like it,” Regina grins. She leans in and kisses Cady’s clit, making her gasp. “Now tell me how much you want me to fuck your slutty little pussy, and maybe I will.”

“Please fuck me Regina,” Cady babbles, filter totally gone. “Please fuck my little whore cunt, fill me up, take me, make me all yours, I’m yours Regina, I’m all yours, please fuck your bitch, please please fuck me.”

“You’re so easy,” Regina laughs, and then she slides two fingers into Cady. Cady inhales sharply, shocked at how full she suddenly feels. Regina’s fingers are deep in her, somehow too far and not far enough all at once, bent and pressing at her core, moving quickly inside her, Regina is inside her, Regina is inside her, fuck fuck holy fuck. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she says, almost in tears at how mindblowngly good it feels to get fucked by her goddess. “Yes, Regina, oh my god, fuck me, please, harder, more, I need, please.”

“Shh, I’ve got you baby,” Regina says, even as she shifts her angle to fuck Cady deeper and harder, hitting something inside Cady that makes her scream. She brushes her thumb over Cady’s clit while she fucks her, does it again, presses against her and rubs her in a hard circle. “You gonna come for me, slut?” 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, fuck me, Regina I’m so close.”

“Come for me, whore,” she says, fucking into her deep and rubbing her clit roughly. Cady feels herself let go, feels the orgasm ripple through her from her fucking toes to her head. She can hear herself panting and moaning and gasping, is probably babbling all sorts of embarrassing things but she can’t even bring herself to care because she has never felt so good in her entire fucking life. Regina pulls her into another firm kiss before growling, “Who do you belong to?”

“You!” Cady cries. “I belong to you Regina, Regina Regina Regina Regina Regina!” Regina slowly pulls out of her and Cady stares up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath. “Fuck.”

Regina huffs a laugh. “You’re so cute.” She bends down to kiss Cady again before saying softly, “Just wait until you see all that I have planned for you, baby.”

Cady shivers. If that was just the start of this, if that was the beginning of something? She can’t fucking wait to find out what’s next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed - please feel free to comment any requests for what you want to see next! I'm planning to write some more Regina/Cady, but if you have other pairings you want to see just ask and I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
